Matt Mitrione vs. Travis Browne
The first round began. Browne lands a body kick. Browne lands a counter right. 4:00. Mitrione lands a left. Browne blocks a high kick. 3:00. Mitrione blocks a high kick. Mitrione partially blocks a high kick. Browne front kicks the body. 2:00. Mitrione lands a right hook. Browne front kicks the body. Browne lands a leg kick. Mitrione drops Browne with a counter left but got hurt by a right himself. Browne's back up. 1:00. Mitrione lands an inside kick. 35. Browne lands a straight right, front kicks the body. 15. Mitrione ate an eyepoke, time called by the ref. Crowd boos. Mitrione had turned away and screamed immediately. It's the right eye. Mitrione says he can see. "I saw sparks when it went in." He's good to go. They continue and touch gloves. R1 ends, close, maybe 10-9 Mitrione, could go either way. R2 began. Mitrione lands a good leg kick. Mitrione lands an inside kick and two big lefts and a right hook, he ate another eyepoke, tries throwing back as Browne comes after him. Mitrione's right eye is hurt. Browne lands a body kick. Tries a high kick, Mitrione barely ducks it. 4:00. Mitrione says he's seeing double, the ref steps in, crowd boos. Doc taking a look. Mitrione's pacing, saying something. Another doc is in there. It was a thumb this time, a pinkie the first time. Same eye though. They continue. They touch gloves and continue. Browne lands a body kick. Browne front kicks. Mitrione's emotional. He's pissed. Browne knees the body. Mitrione lands a leg kick.Browne lands a right. 3:00. Mitrione lands as right. Browne sidekicks the leg. Mitrione blocks a high kick. Mitrione lands a left. Mitrione landsa right hook, eats a knee to the head. Clinch. Browne gets a weird looking trip to side control. 2:00. Browne working for a kimura. Mitrione turtles up. Browne working for a D'arce. Mitrione stands and they break. Browne front kicks the body twice, lands a counter right, knees the body twice. 1:00. Mitrione's tired. 35. Browne front kicks the body. Knees the body. Front kicks the body. "Head kick!" 15. Browne knees the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Browne. R3 began. Browne front kicks the bdy. Mitrione lands a leg kick. Browne lands a hopping switch body kick. Front kicks the body. 4:00. Mitrione's definitely tired. Mitrione lands a solid left. Browne lands a jab. "You go!" Browne lands a hard counter straight right. Front kicks the body. Right eye swelling of Mitrione. Mitrione lands a leg kick. Mitrione looks away. "Busy!" Crowd booing. 3:00. Mitrione lands a right to the body. Browne gets the back standing, slams him down, mounts. Right elbow. Three rights. Shit. "Elbow!" Both men are tired apparently. Browne lands a left and a right. Six lefts under, 2:00. Three rights, another, a left and two rights. Rights and lefts, ref wants action from Matt. A few lefts and rights. Left elbow. A right. A left. A huge right elbow. A left. Mitrione's right eye is nasty. A right and a left, rights and lefts. 1:00. Ref wants Mitrione to move. Rights and lefts, lefts, ref stops it. 4:09 R3.